


Promise.

by dojaelives



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, IM SO BAD AT TAGS IM SORRY, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, dojae love each other so much, doyoungs insecure :(, insecurities suck, jaehyuns a good bf!!, reassurance, wrote this instead of sleeping, yuta and taeyong appear for a minute, yuwin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaelives/pseuds/dojaelives
Summary: “I love you. I love you so much, and I hope you know that no matter what, I’ll always find my way back to you. In this life, and all the possible lives we may have after.”Doyoung looks up at Jaehyun. “Promise?”“I promise.”or alternativelydoyoung’s insecure and jaehyun’s right there to reassure him





	Promise.

Doyoung was not an insecure man, at least, that’s what he thought.

He knew his worth, and he knew that the people in his life loved him for him. But, sometimes he could not help but feel that unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. _What if I wasn’t good enough? What if I was too annoying? Too clingy?_

Thus, when he met up with his longtime best friends, Yuta and Taeyong, he had felt the unsettling feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach again. And the things they had talked about and caught up on only had made it worse.

“Doyoung, how’s Jae?”

Jaehyun was Doyoung’s boyfriend, for probably the longest time ever since Yuta and Taeyong could remember. They were inseparable ever since they were little, having grown up together and instantly becoming best friends the moment 6 year old Jaehyun showed up at Doyoung’s doorstep when they had just moved in with a box of brownies in his hand, and sporting a deep set of dimples. 7 year old Doyoung had remembered looking at the small boy in front of him, and couldn’t help but smile when Jaehyun smiled.

As years went by, they got even closer. And as Jaehyun tried out for the school’s basketball team and got in as the captain, Doyoung had always waited for him during training so they could walk back home together after. He had always worried if Jaehyun was embarrassed of his best friend, the extremely smart, nerdy student council. But even if he was, Jaehyun never showed it. After every one of their games that they won, Jaehyun would run to Doyoung first at the bleachers.

Doyoung couldn’t deny the feelings he was harbouring for his best friend at first, he knew it was wrong. Jaehyun was Doyoung’s best friend, and as far as Doyoung knew at the moment, Jaehyun was painfully straight. Doyoung knew by confessing, he could ruin their friendship and he didn’t want to lose his best friend– he _couldn’t_ lose his best friend– so he kept it locked up. Until they went to a party one night, and Doyoung got completely wasted. He puked in front of Jaehyun while he was trying to get Doyoung into bed, and proceeded to confess to him in his hazy state. Even then, Jaehyun smiled and told him that he liked him too. 

It was undeniably the best moment of Doyoung’s life. They had started dating right after, and had never separated ever since. Sometimes, Doyoung wonders if Jaehyun was bored of him. If Doyoung had stripped him off the many chances he had. He was worried if he had prevented Jaehyun from more experiences, from loving other people. People that were _better_ than him. Jaehyun had always reassured him that there was nothing to worry about, that he was content with the life he had with Doyoung. But after all, Doyoung was human.

“Jae’s fine, why?” Doyoung sipped on his drink and saw both Yuta and Taeyong take a glance at each other. Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows, and put down his drink. “Why? What’s wrong?” He saw Yuta shift in his seat, and Taeyong take a deep breath. “We don’t want you to worry or anything, because of course Jaehyun loves you. But we heard some rumours,” Doyoung visibly tenses, and his hands unknowingly curl up into fists. Yuta looks at the way Doyoung’s fists tighten, and the way he grits his teeth. He sighs and he puts a hand on his. “Just rumours, Doyoung. But, we heard that some new girl named Chaehyun is trying to...take Jaehyun away from you.” Yuta’s voice turns into a whisper at the last words, as Taeyong looks into Doyoung’s face while biting his lip.

“Does she know he has a boyfriend?” Doyoung’s question comes out more as a statement, and Yuta tightens his grip on Doyoung’s hand as in a way to tell him to calm down. Doyoung can feel the way that unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach bubbles and he _hates_ it. “She should. We’ve told her. The basketball team has told her. Johnny, Mark, Donghyuck, Sicheng. Everyone has, but she doesn’t seem to want to back down.”

“Does...” Doyoung sighs. “Does Jaehyun know?”

“I think so. But, he hasn’t done anything. And as far as I know from what Sicheng has told me, he always rejects her or doesn’t even bother paying attention to her.” Yuta tries to reassure him, tries to tell Doyoung that there’s nothing to worry about him. But, _fuck_ , Doyoung’s still human. 

“I know you’re already worrying but you don’t have to, Doie. Jaehyun loves you, and everyone knows that. You guys have been best friends ever since you two knew how to speak, and have been dating each other since high school. I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about.” Taeyong smiles, but Doyoung just blankly nods. He knows he shouldn’t worry, he knows Jaehyun loves him, he knows that jealousy’s an ugly feeling and he hates feeling it. He hates feeling insecure about their relationship, he wants to show Jaehyun that he’s sure about his love for him. That he’s sure about their relationship. And he does not want his best friends to see this side of him either.

So, he puts on a front and smiles. And he decides he’ll deal with these ugly emotions that he’s harbouring _later_.

 

 

When Doyoung finally gets home, he sighs into the comfort of his home and his couch. He takes off his jacket and he lets the tiredness he’s been feeling take over him. But even then, he can’t stop thinking about what Yuta and Taeyong had told him. He closes his eyes and sighs. _Chaehyun. She sounds pretty, even her name sounds pretty. What if–_ Doyoung shakes his head. He shouldn’t think about it, about the _what if’s_. He knows Jaehyun loves him, and he obviously loves Jaehyun too. They love each other, he’s sure of it.

Doyoung can’t help but let his mind wander, and he starts to worry again. _What if Jaehyun’s bored of me? What if Jaehyun’s tired of me? What if he leaves me? I’m so selfish, I can’t keep him forever. I can’t hold him back._ Doyoung lies down on the couch, snuggling up and hugging a pillow to his chest. He feels a tear fall down his cheek, before he starts sobbing. The worrying thoughts circle his head and Doyoung hates for feeling like this, for being like this. Before he knows it, Doyoung drifts off into a slumber.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Suh.” 

“No problem, Jae!!” Jaehyun smiles as Johnny drives off and he heads into his apartment complex. His phone lights up with a _ping!_ and he sees an unknown number light up on his phone.

**XXX-XXX XXXX** : hey jae! ;)

**jae** : who is this?

**XXX-XXX XXXX** : its chaehyun!

Jaehyun groans. _Why can’t this girl leave him alone?_

**chaehyun.** : jae?

**jae** : dont call me that. why r u texting me?

**chaehyun.** : i wanted to know how u were doing baby ;) my house is empty rn, u could come over..

**jae** : for the last fucking time, i have a boyfriend and im happy with him. leave me alone. thanks.

_**Block “chaehyun.”?** _

Jaehyun presses _Yes._ and shoves his phone back into his pocket. He sighs and rubs his temples, already unlocking the front door to his shared apartment with Doyoung. He’s about to call out for him, until he sees Doyoung lying down on the couch with the pillow tight to his chest.

Jaehyun smiles to himself and quietly puts his bag down to go check on Doyoung. As he inches closer, he sees faint tear stains on his cheeks and Jaehyun starts to panic. “Baby?” Doyoung moves around in his sleep and softly whines, before his eyes flutter open and Jaehyun’s met with a sad pair of eyes. He sees how Doyoung’s eyes are still glossy, and how his nose is red and sniffling, he sees his boyfriend’s tear-stricken face and his heart tightens. “Jae..”

“Baby, are you okay? What’s wrong? Did you cry? What happened?” Jaehyun can’t help but worry. He hated seeing Doyoung cry. Ever since they were little, he had only wanted to see Doyoung happy. Even if it meant he had to get hurt, it would be okay. As long as Doyoung was happy.

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun again, and Jaehyun feels his heart tighten even harder. He _hates_ seeing Doyoung like this, so he pulls him into a hug and runs his fingers through his hair, just like how he knows Doyoung likes it. Doyoung seems to melt into the touch, before he pulls away. “Jae, can I ask you something?”

Jaehyun nods. “Of course, anything bunny. What’s wrong? Is something bothering you? Please don’t cry.”

Doyoung doesn’t even notice he’s already sobbing until Jaehyun rubs his thumb over his cheeks to wipe it off. The action only makes Doyoung cry harder.

“Do you still love me, Jae?”

Jaehyun gets taken aback, and he slowly moves his hand away. “Doyoung...what?”

“I– I know about Chaehyun. And I was just thinking, if you don’t love me anymore then you can leave me. I’ll be okay, Jae. You don’t have to pretend to love me. I understand if you’re tired of me after all these years. It’s okay. I’m selfish anyways for–“

Doyoung gets cut off with Jaehyun’s lips on his, and his hands on Doyoung’s face. When they pull apart, he sees a tear fall from Jaehyun’s face.

“Baby, who told you this? Of course I love you. I’m never going to leave you for anyone. I’ll never get tired of you either. You’re my only one, Doyoung. And unless you get rid of me, I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Jaehyun rubs Doyoung’s cheeks with his thumbs again, wiping the tears away. “Please don’t cry, I hate seeing you cry.” The sentence comes off more as a whisper, but Doyoung nods.

“I’m sorry for feeling so insecure or making you think that you’re not sure of us–“

“Hey, baby. It’s okay. It’s okay to feel insecure, alright? Just please promise to tell me when something’s worrying you next time. I don’t want to come home to see my favourite bunny crying on the couch again.” Jaehyun pouts, and Doyoung chuckles. He nods again, and he sees Jaehyun faintly smile. Even with that, his dimples still appear. And Doyoung gets reminded with how he fell in love with Jaehyun all over again.

Jaehyun suddenly stands up, and Doyoung lets out a whine and pouts. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to freshen up, love.” 

Doyoung shakes his head and pulls Jaehyun back onto the couch. “Cuddles?” Jaehyun smiles. “Baby, this couch is so small.” Doyoung pouts even more and furrows his eyebrows, he looks up at Jaehyun and pleads before Jaehyun finally gives in.

They slot themselves on the couch, with Doyoung’s front pressed firmly onto Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun has his head on Doyoung’s and Doyoung buries his into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. The couch is small, but somehow they make it work with the way Doyoung’s arms are lazily wrapped around Jaehyun and Jaehyun’s arms holding Doyoung close to him.

“Bunny?”

“Hmm..?”

“I love you. I love you so much, and I hope you know that no matter what, I’ll always find my way back to you. In this life, and all the possible lives we may have after.”

Doyoung looks up at Jaehyun. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

Doyoung smiles as he tries to snuggle into Jaehyun closer, loving the warmth and security it brings him. He doesn’t have to say ‘I love you’ back, because he knows that Jaehyun knows. He feels Jaehyun lulling off to sleep as he hums and Doyoung quietly giggles at the vibrations on his head from Jaehyun’s soft humming.

And Doyoung thinks to himself, _I promise to always find you too. In every life we live._

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> first of all, i did not expect my other dojae fic to have such good response. it’s my first one and i wrote it the moment it came to my mind so im grateful!! thank u :(
> 
> secondly, i wrote this instead of sleeping. had lots of thoughts and decided to pour it all into a fic of how painfully in love dojae are. i just love them a lot :( 
> 
> hope u guys like it!! ^^ <3


End file.
